School And Detention
by SilverBunny
Summary: As if Usagi doesn't have enough problems with school, her new student teacher turns out to be her very own Mamoru-baka.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi minna, this is the prologue to my new fic, tell me what you think, I take all opinions Very seriously, Arigatou  
  
Thanks: Nat-chan, this is my present for you, cuz you got what you wanted, wish you nothing but the best^_^  
  
Disclaimers: they apply !!!!!  
  
  
School and Detention  
Prologue  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi, WAKE UP." Shouted the very angry teacher.  
"I'M UP I'M UP." Usagi jumped off her chair.   
"If you were up, then tell me what was I saying,." Said the teacher, putting her hands on her waist and tapping her foot on the floor angrily.  
"Nani? Yah, sure, you umm.... Oh you were talking about school stuff."  
The whole class sweat dropped at her answer, and Haruna-sama became angrier than ever because of that stupid answer.  
"Very observant, Usagi, and as a reward your gonna have detention today, congratulations.."  
"Sonna, the new ice-cream shop is going to open today, I have to go there Haruna-sama,pleassssse?" pleaded Usagi.  
"Really? Then I insist on seeing YOU in detention today, Usagi, end of discussion."   
"But but..."  
"Another word, Tsukino, Usagi and you're going to have detention tomorrow as well, do I make my self clear?"  
Usagi just nodded and sat quietly in her chair. As for Haruna-sama, she went back to the front of the class and continued what she was saying earlier.  
"As I was saying class, starting from Monday and for a whole week, some collage students are going to teach some classes in our school as part of their research on Junior-high students, and I was thrilled to know that my class is one of them. And I want you to keep in mind that the grades your temporary teacher will give you, will affect your average grade, so you better take care or you may get an F. do you all understand??"  
"Hai, Haruna-sama." The whole class said.  
"Good."  
  
  
  
That afternoon in the arcade  
  
"Baka"  
"Brat."  
"Insolent."  
"Meat loaf."  
"Living heart donor."  
"Cry baby."  
"Snob."  
"Klutz."  
"Dope."  
"THAT'S ENOUGHHHHHHHHH. WHEN ARE YOU TWO GONNA STOP?" shouted Motoki, interrupting the - pleasant - conversation between Mamoru and Usagi  
"You should blame him, he's the one who started it" said Usagi, pointing toward Mamoru.  
"Did not."  
"Did too"  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN, WILL YA?"  
"See odango? He referred to me as a child and it's all cuz of you."  
"You?? A child? Noway... I even doubt that you belong to the human race AT ALL."  
"Why you little.... I'm gonna MAKE you swallow your words, you just wait and see."  
"HA. Not in a million years, Mamoru-baka." And with that she left the arcade, without giving the furious Mamoru a chance to respond. ~I'm gonna make you swallow those words Usako, and very soon. ~ he thought, getting out of the arcade..................  
  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think about it?? E-mail me and tell me, pleasssssse, pretty please with sugar on top?*_*   



	2. Chapter1

AN: hope you like, e-mail me and tell me, please? Thanks minna.  
  
Disclaimers: don't own Sailormoon  
  
Thanks: Nat-chan, Grace-chan, Spring-chan, Kurisutaru-chan. Jess-chan. And you minna^_^  
  
  
  
School and Detention  
Part 1  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
" Good morning class, My name is Chiba, Mamoru, and I'll be your teacher for this week. I guess you all know why, right?" Asked Mamoru, and the whole class nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Okay then, before we begin, do any of you have any question?"  
"I do." Said a boy with funny looking glasses on his eyes.  
"Would you please tell me your name first?"  
"My name is Gurio, Umino, but you can call me Umino. All of our teachers call us by our first name."  
"Very well Umino-San. What is your question?"  
"What should WE call you?" asked Umino.  
"Well, since I'm not a real teacher, I guess you can call me Mamoru. After all, I'm still a student too." Said Mamoru, smiling. " Now, if there isn't any more...."  
CRASHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH  
Before he could continue his sentence, Something crashed into Mamoru, a very familiar crash it was, that is IF crashes could be familiar. And before he could even react, came the very familiar voice of a certain meatball headed blond saying..  
"Gomen, Gomen Haruna-Sama, Forgive me, onigai." Said Usagi, bowing her head, waiting for her very angry teacher to At LEAST strangle her to death, but instead....  
"ODANGO ATAMA!!!!!!!!!" came the surprised voice of her sworn enemy.  
  
Usagi didn't believe that she actually heard HIS voice in HER classroom. ~ Maybe I'm still a sleep. He just CAN'T be here. ~ She thought , and slowly raised her head. ~ Black shoes, black trousers, belt, green jacket, black turtleneck WAIT a minute... GREEN JACKET???? IT IS HIM. ~ And at this last revelation, she shot her head up and looked straight into his surprised eyes.  
"MAMORU-BAKA !!!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT ARE *YOU* DOING HERE?????" they both asked at the same time.  
"This IS MY class room." She said, putting her hands on her waist. "What are YOU doing here."  
"Well I happened to be THIS CLASS TEACHER."  
"NOWAY" she screamed, causing the whole class to jump off their chairs.  
"YES way."  
"Tell me it's not true." She turned to her classmates pleadingly.  
"Well, Usagi-chan, I'm sorry to be the one who tells you that, but it is true" said her friend, Naru." Haruna-sama told us all about it last week, don't you remember?"  
"Yes, I remember, but..... but HIM????"  
"Careful Odango, another remark like that, and you'll be standing in the corner for the whole day." Said Mamoru, teasingly.  
"That's not FAIR." She said, tears forming in her baby blue eyes.  
"Nobody said that life is fair, Odango. Now go sit down. OH and cuz you came in late, you have detention today."  
"THIS MUST BE A NIGHTMARE, SOME BODY *PLEASE* WAKE ME UUUUUUUUP, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
***********************  
  
"And then, we divided the result by 2, and got the final answer. Any questions?" Mamoru looked around, waiting for somebody to ask a question, and then, his eyes fell on Usagi. Her pretty head was buried in her book, and she was holding a pencil in her hand. ~ Poor Usako, she probably didn't understand anything. Well it IS a hard equation. I'll see what I can do to help her. ~ And with that thought, he walked to her desk, at the end of the class.  
"Need any help Odango?" he asked, trying to make his voice as friendly as he could manage, without revealing his true feelings. But she didn't respond. She didn't EVEN lift her head off her book.  
~ Oh my SWEET Usako, she's probably too shy to ask ME for help. ~ He thought, a gentle smile forming on his face.  
"C'mon Odango, let me help." He said as softly as possible, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Usagi's pencil fell down on the floor, and her head got more buried in her book.  
Mamoru got panicked. He didn't know what happened to her. He thought that maybe she was sick or something, so before he realized it, he he was shouting in panic...  
"OH MY GOD, USAKO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? ANSWER ME." He said, holding her, tightly.  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
Mamoru just stared at her with shock. ~ She's only a sleep? SHE'S A SLEEEEEEEEP????? ~ He thought. ~ And...... OHMYGOD... I just called her Usako, in front of the whole class. I'm in BIG trouble. ~   
Mamoru let go of the sleeping Usagi, and looked at the staring students. He was sure that one of them would tell her what happened. ~ How can I stop them from telling her??? If she knows, I'll never hear the end of it. Think Mamoru, think, How can you buy their silence?? Hmmmm how can you buy A junior high student silence ????????????????I know. ~ He thought, and then went back to the front of the class.  
"Okay." He said sitting on his desk, and leaning forward. "Who wants a free 10% of their final grade?" he asked. The whole class - except for the sleeping Usagi of course - raised their hands.  
"Then it's yours, on one condition, you may NEVER tell Usagi what happened while she was a sleep. Have we got a deal?"  
"Sorry, Mamoru-San, we can't betray our fiend." Said Umino, shaking his head. "Unless * smiling evilly * you give us.... Say 50% of our grade??"  
"15"  
"40"  
"20"  
"35"  
"25"  
"30"  
"Done"  
"Our mouths are sealed, Mamoru-San, Right Guys?" he asked his class mates  
"HAI" they all said together.  
"Nice doin business with you, Mamoru-San"  
"Like wise."  
  
******************************  
  
Later, in Detention............  
"SO, what are we supposed to do in detention, Odango?" Asked Mamoru.  
"You're the teacher, you tell me." She murmured, angrily.  
"Yeah, but - you're - the expert." He teased.  
"WHY YOU........BAKA."  
"YOU WAILING POLICE SIREN."  
"WALKING FASHION CATASTROPHE."  
"BRAINLESS ,SPOILED,ILLMANARED CHILD"  
"ME???? A CHILD, YOU ARROGANT, COCKY PEACOCK."  
"THAT'S IT, DETENTION"  
"Sorry to break this to you but I'M ALREADY IN DETENTION."  
"MORNING DETENTION, EVERYDAY. AND IF YOU EVEN BREATHE WITH OUT PERMISSION, I'LL MAKE YOUR SCHOOL DAYS A LIVING HELL. AND YOU BETTER START PAYING ATTENTION IN THE CLASS ROOM, CUZ IF YOU GOT LESS THAN A FULL MARK ON YOUR EXAM, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET NOTHING BUT AN F, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR, TSUKINO, USAGI?" Mamoru was angry, very angry.  
  
Usagi just sat on her chair, hot tears in her eyes. They fought a lot, but he never shouted like that, he actually scared her.  
"I said, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" He asked again  
"Yes sir." She whispered in defeat, looking at her hands.  
"Good." He said, calming down. "Now, let's try preparing you for the exam this Friday, shall we?"  
She just nodded, still looking at her hands.  
"Okay... open your book, and let's start from the beginning....."  
  
  
SOOOOOOOO??? Like it, hate it or what, e-mail me and tell me, pleassssse? Oh and sorry for the many Caps, but after all, they were shouting , right??^_^;;;  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter2

AN: FINALLLLLLLLYYYY chapter2, sorry for getting it out sooo late, but I had a major writers block, the biggest I ever had, but it's finally over THANK GOD ^^;;; okay, enjoy.... Oh one more Thing.... Would you guys tell me where you read the story when you e-mail me?? (HINT people, HINT) Because I'd like to know where people usually read my stories "_"... oh and another thing... sorry if you guys find any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's just that it's 3 AM and I'm too tiered to check for any mistakes, GOMEN NASAI MINA-CHAN.  
  
Disclaimers: Do I REALLY have to go through this each time I write a chapter????? Okay okay... I don't own anything ;_;  
  
Thanks: to alllllll my friends on the web, and the people who e-mailed me and the people who are going to e-mail me (You'll NEVER find a clearer hint than that minna... believe me ^_^;;;;)  
  
  
School and Detention  
Part2  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
Moonsilverbunny@usagiandmamoru.com   
Moonsilverbunny@tuxedomask.com   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"USAGI?? What are you doing up so early?" asked Mrs. Tsukino in surprise.  
  
"*yawns* I have school, Mom." Answered Usagi in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now, you have an early class with Mr. Chiba, right?"  
  
"WHAT? Who told you THAT?" Asked Usagi, jumping up in surprise.  
  
"Mr. Chiba called yesterday and asked if you arrived home safely. And when I asked him who he was, he told me that he's your teacher for the week." Explained Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"He.... He called?? Asking about ME??"  
  
"Yes dear, he's such a gentleman, isn't he?"  
"He....he is?" questioned Usagi.  
  
"Of course, not many teachers would spend their free time to tutor students like he's doing with you."  
  
"Hold on a sec. Mom..... Did Mamor... I mean Mister Chiba tell you that he's keeping me after school to tutor me?" Asked Usagi, trying to hide her surprise.  
"Yes he did, isn't he?"  
  
"Um... uh yeah sure he is.... Gotta run Mom, byeeeee." And with that, Usagi flew out of the house.  
  
For the first time in her life, Usagi walked to school instead of running to it. After what her mom told her, she couldn't stop thinking about Mamoru.  
' Why didn't he tell my mom the truth?' thought Usagi,' why didn't he tell her I have detention all week? Is it possible that he...he... no... it can't be... just because I like him, it doesn't mean that he likes me too..... I mean look how he acts around me.... He HATES me.' And with that last thought, Usagi stopped walking and started breathing heavily.' He HATES me  
  
' ***********************************  
"Right on time Odango." Said Mamoru when he saw the blond girl enter the class calmly.  
  
Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and went to her desk and sat down quietly. She opened her backpack and pulled a book out of it and started reading from it.  
  
"So, did you revise what we took yesterday?" asked Mamoru, getting up from the teacher's chair.   
  
"Uh huh." She nodded calmly.... TOO calmly.  
  
Mamoru just stared at her lowered head and felt guilty for what he did yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened ever since 'The incident'.  
  
"Usagi.... Listen, I ummm I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday, I was a little edgy and I didn't mean to shout at you like that, I...."  
  
"Thank you." She said, cutting his sentence off.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said thank you."   
  
"Umm, for what?" he asked.  
  
"For not telling my mom I have detention all week, and for calling to check on me yesterday." She simply said, without taking her eyes off her book.  
  
"Don't mention it, Odango." He said, smiling.  
  
'Oh my darling Usako, after all the things I said, you still talk to me? And thank me? You sure have a heart of gold, my sweet.' Thought Mamoru.  
  
If Usagi only looked at his eyes this very moment, she would've seen the pure love that shined through them, and she would've known how Mamoru adores her, not hate her as she imagines....  
  
"Now cheer up will ya? Spending time with me is not -THAT- bad, is it?" he said jokingly, trying to cheer her up. And it worked like a charm.  
"Well..... let's just say that I rather take a math test than spend time with ya." She said teasingly.   
  
"Ouch, that hurts, but I'll let it go... this time. Now let's hit the books, kay meat brain?" he teased, opening her notebook.  
  
"Whatever you want, baka-san." She RESPECTFULLY agreed.   
  
"Well that's very kind of you, Ms. Meatball head."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Bozo."  
  
"thick headed blond."  
  
"Blue blooded snob."  
  
And their truce ended before it even began........  
  
After ten minutes, the -civilized- conversation was interrupted ...  
"WOW, Mamoru, Usagi.... SHUTUP." Shouted the obviously angry Motoki.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stopped their argument and looked at the new comer.   
  
"Motoki-onnie-san???????????? What are you doing here????" asked the shocked Usagi.   
  
"I teach the other class, Usagi-chan." He answered.  
  
"WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" squealed Usagi in surprise.  
  
"That CAN'T be true. Tell me you're kidding, onnie-san, onigai?" pleaded Usagi.  
  
"But it IS true Usagi-chan." Insisted Motoki.  
  
"But it's NOT FAIR. Why do I have to be stuck with HIM while you teach the other class. Why couldn't you teach MY class????????" she said in anger, pointing her finger at Mamoru when she said 'him' .  
  
"CORRECTION." Said Mamoru, not giving Motoki a chance to answer. "It's the other way around Meatball Head, I'M the one who's stuck with YOU."  
  
"WHAT?" she shouted, blue fire in her eyes.  
  
"Well, think about it, Meatball head. You're spending time with a smart, handsome, sweet, totally cool collage student. But I'm, on the other hand, spending time with a klutzy, stupid, meatball headed, fourteen-year-old blond. I'd say you have the better end of the deal." He said, happy to see her becoming angrier with each word.  
  
"WHY YOU... YOU ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED SNOB." She shouted in pure anger.   
  
"At least I have something to be arrogant about, meatball head, unlike you. I really pity you for being YOU, meatball head." He said with ice cold voice.  
  
At this point, the forgotten Motoki knew that he should run with his life, because no one says things like that to Usagi and survives. Mamoru has gotten too far this time, and he should pay the price. And with that last thought, he ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, only to crash into some students.  
  
"Motoki-san, what's going on in there?" asked Naru.  
  
"Ummm No... nothing, but I think class is canceled for the day." He said, shooing them away from the range of fire.  
  
Meanwhile, in the class room.....  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do, she was blinded with anger, but her mouth couldn't form any good insults, which made her even more angry. So she decided to use her mouth in other things, things that may hurt more than words........  
She run to Mamoru, who just froze in place, jumped at him, held him tightly, and planned her teeth in his right shoulder, biting him better than any experienced hungry lioness.   
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Mamoru in pain, and fell on his back taking Usagi down with him.  
  
Usagi didn't realize what she has done until she saw Mamoru's bloody shirt, and felt the salty taste of blood in her mouth. As for Mamoru, he just looked at her with unreadable statement on his face, it's like he doesn't feel the pain any more.....  
  
"OHMYGOD, what have I done?" breathed Usagi, who was lying on top of Mamoru on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, I didn't mean to bite you, I just... you just made me so angry and I... you ...we.... *sniff* I wasn't *sniff* thinking straight *sniff* ." she apologized, waiting for him to AT LEAST break her neck.  
But instead, Mamoru did the last thing anyone could ever expect him to do, he encircled her waist with his unhurt arm and pressed her body against his own. Then he rolled around, making her lie on the ground. And after placing her in that position, which she could never escape from, he captured her lips with his own, kissing her hardly as if to punish her, then he bit her tongue in revenge. Usagi froze when he started the kiss, but then, she started kissing him back gently, ever so gently, forgetting where she was and what she did, but never forgetting what she was doing and with whom......  
--------------------------------------------------  
FEEDBACK would be most welcomed, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee drop me a line minna-chan , unless you hate this chapter..... so do you hate it?? PLEASSSE tell me, pretty please?????? The prettiest please ever?????? Please either e-mail me or review it at fanfiction.net pleassssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeee???   
  



	4. Chapter3

School & Detention  
Chapter3  
By: SilverBunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
Edited by: the WONDERFUL Kuris-chan *looks at Kuris-chan's hammers and gulps nervously*   
  
Disclaimers: I own…errr…. Wait I don't….oh I know, I own…EEK I don't own that either.. *blush*   
  
Thankyous: Kuris-chan, Nat-chan, Sweet-chan, Spring-chan, MoonLover-chan, Chibi-chan, Jess-chan, Grace-chan. My lovely and HUGE ASMR family, all my net friends…annnnnd YOU dear reader, thank you sooooooooooooooo very much *HUGZ*  
  
P.S.  
NAT-CHAAAAAAAAN, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU???? I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH *sniff sniff* PLEASE contact me, I haven't talked to you in AGES.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi for a few moments after the heated kiss, millions of thoughts running through his mind at the same time.  
'Oh my god, what have I done…… I must be in heaven………. Think you baka think……… she's a great kisser…….my shoulder hurts…. What a situation……….. she must be secretly laughing at me now….Am I bleeding?…….. what will happen now……. She's gorgeous ……..Did she really kiss me back or I'm just imagining things? …….That kiss was just plain WOW……I can't move my shoulder.'  
  
At the same time, Usagi was thinking about similar things, well, not in the same order, but still similar in the content….   
"WHAT THE……." Came the startled voice of Motoki from the door. Mamoru and Usagi both jumped like they were electrocuted and pushed each other away.  
"I leave you two fighting and when I come back you….you…."The words stubbornly refused to leave motoki's mouth so he tried making his point by waving his arms around.   
  
"It's not like what it seems, Motoki, I just slipped and…and fell on Usagi, that's all." Mamoru tried to explain, trying his best to look convincing.   
  
"Hey, fine, whatever Mamoru, I'm not trying to judge here. It's not my business. You can *slip* whenever you want."  
"I'm saying the truth. C'mon Motoki, you don't really think I'd fall on her on purpose, do you? Why would I want to get close to a klutzy, teenage, meatball headed blond anyway."  
  
"THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD." Usagi was quiet during the whole conversation, embarrassment and shock showing on her features, but Mamoru's last sentence was like a slap to her dignity. It was a slap that turned all her embarrassment to fury, and all her shock to violence.  
Usagi stormed to Mamoru like the goddess of vengeance herself, and with one swift movement, she made her hand into a fist and with all her might, she punched Mamoru in his left eye, making him lose all his balance and slam into the wall. And unlike when she bit him earlier, Usagi didn't even bother to see if he's still conscious or not, instead, she walked out of the classroom, each step, angrier than the previous one….  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
That afternoon at the Cherry Hill Temple, five girls sat on the temple steps, and a heated conversation was going on.  
  
"And that's all what happened….." finished Usagi, taking a deep breath.  
"That….that bone headed, egoist creep. How dare he say such things to you?" Said Rie, fire in her eyes.  
"Just say the word Usagi-chan, and he'll end up in the ICU before sunset." Said Makoto, slamming her right fist in her left hand.  
  
Usagi expected every reaction from her friends but this one. They were totally supportive and they wanted to *Bag & Tag* Mamoru as much as she did at that very moment (AN: for those who doesn't know, bag & tag means dead in a plastic bag with a tag, like in the morgue ^^ ).  
  
"You guys are SO naive." Said Minako, rolling her eyes with a little smile on her face.  
"Yes, my computer agrees with you, Minako-chan." Nodded Ami, looking at her computer screen.  
"HEY, how would a stupid computer know what I mean?" Minako was obviously offended by the fact that a heartless computer knows what she was thinking.  
"Well, my computer is only the most intelligent programmable electronic machine that performs high-speed mathematical, and logical operations and assembles, stores, correlates, and processes information in less than 1 second." Ami was unquestionably proud of her computer.  
"Err, right… and do you… I mean does your computer agree with me?" Asked Minako.  
"We BOTH totally agree with you, Minako-chan." Said Ami, with a wide smile.   
  
The other three looked at Ami and Minako like they were from outer space. Minako and Ami are talking together about something none of them knew????? That was a first.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt your obviously *Delightful* conversation, but I for one, would like to know WHY exactly I'm naive." Asked Rie in a threatening tone.  
"Yeah, Rie is right, why are you calling us naïve?" That was from Makoto.  
"Because it is SO obvious that Mamoru has fallen VERY hard for Usagi-chan, and yet, none of you could see it…. I mean c'mon. The way he acted, calling Usagi's mother, that kiss. He is SO in love with her." Explained Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan…..you….you really think so?" asked Usagi, hope in her voice.  
"I KNOW so. He love's you, Usagi-chan, I swear he does on my mother's grave." Assured Minako.  
"Err, Minako-chan, you're mother is still alive." Rie pointed out.  
"Oh? Oh yeah, you're right…hehe, I totally forgot." She said, with an airhead expression.  
  
The others just sweat dropped at her last sentence.   
  
"Okaaaaaay, getting back to the topic." Began Ami, before looking at Usagi. "I need you to answer one question for me, Usagi-chan?"  
"Sure, Ami-chan, ask away." Said Usagi, with a little smile on her face.  
"Now, I know that Mamoru loves you, and I know that you love him too. The question is.. how much do you love him?" Asked Ami  
  
Usagi sprang up and started to defend herself. "I never said I loved him, who gave you THAT idea, I only said I wanted revenge, I DO NOT love him." She denied.   
  
"Oh c'mon Usagi-chan. Give me some credit will you? You're not just insulting my intelligence here, you're insulting my computer's intelligence too. None the less, I can see how much you do love him from your answer." Stated Ami, with a knowing smile.  
  
Usagi just blushed and hanged her head from embarrassment. It is not easy for her to admit her love for Mamoru to anyone, especially her friends. The four girls began to giggle when they saw her red face.  
"Stop it you guys, it's not funny." Said Usagi, flushing harder.  
"Hehe… sorry Usagi-chan." Apologized Ami, still giggling. "Now, I have a plan to get back at Mamoru-San, gather around, girls… you're gonna love this." She said, and then she started to explain her plan to the others…   
  
---------------------------------------  
I know minna-chan, this chapter is WAY short….but I had this HUGE block, I mean I almost decided to drop this fic… it was the largest block EVER… I'm just sooooooooo glad I got over it^^;;; oh and if you're wondering… nope I will not drop this fic, I'm gonna stick with it until the end ^_^ now minna PLEASSSSSSSSE e-mail me and tell me what you think????? Pleasssssssssssssssssse??????and please R&R in fanfiction.net…thanks minna^_^ 


	5. Chapter4

School & Detention  
Chapter4  
By: SilverBunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I'm off to school mom." Shouted Usagi in her way out.  
  
"Okay dear, have a nice day, and give my regards to Mr. Chiba, will you?"   
  
"Sure Mom." Answered Usagi, closing the front door calmly behind her.  
  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hey, girlfriend."  
  
"You're LATE meatball head."  
  
"Hey Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and gimmi a break Rei, will ya?? It's only 6:30 in the morning." Said Usagi.  
  
"We have school too y'know. Minako-chan and I have to go to your school and then go back to our schools, so we can't afford being late." Said Rei, with an irritated tone.  
  
"Ummm… guys I'm not sure about this plan anymore, I mean do you think poor Mamoru-san can handle it? Isn't it too much even for him??"  
Everyone turned around and looked at Ami with donut-like eyes and dropped jaws.  
  
"TOO MUCH?? I think it's TOO little. That BOZO deserves MUCH more." Mamoru obviously wasn't on Makoto's good side right now.  
  
"Mako-chan is right. Besides, it was YOUR idea in the first place, Ami." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but …I don't know, it's just that the poor guy already have a black eye, a bitten shoulder, and who knows what happened to him when he slammed into the wall."   
  
"Nothing happened to him Ami-chan, he's a 'Die Hard' type of guy, besides, we won't harm him physically, well not too much." Said Minako, winking at Makoto, who just smiled slyly, and cracked her knuckles.  
Ami just rolled her eyes at the exchanged gesture between Makoto and Minako.  
  
"Hey, how would you know he's a Die Hard guy, Minako?" Asked Rei.  
  
"He's a guy, and when it comes to guys, I know it all." Answered Minako, proud of herself. And started talking about her own experiences.  
  
"Oh brother, I shouldn't have asked. Now nothing can stop her" Sighed Rei, looking at Minako, who was still talking about the opposite sex.  
  
Right before reaching the school…  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You barely said a thing ever since we left for school." Asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, I umm I'm kinda having doubts. I don't know if I can pull this off." Answered Usagi with a worried voice.  
  
"Of course you can pull it off, Usagi-chan. I know that you have the hardest task, but I have faith in you." Said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, and if you ever feel unsure of yourself, just remember something extremely rude he said. Believe me, that will make you enjoy every second of your revenge." That Advice was from Makoto.  
  
Usagi searched her mind for a second, and waves of insults said by Mamoru came to her attention.  
"Grrrr, I'll show that Baka brain." Said Usagi, new determination in her voice.  
  
"That's the spirit, Usagi-chan." Cheered Minako. "When it comes to guys, we blondes always win."  
  
"Puh-leasssse, everyone knows guys prefer raven heads." Said Rei.  
  
"You wish, firefly. Guys like blondes. That's a historical fact." Minako obviously wasn't giving up.  
  
"Check your history book again. Blondie, and you'll see that almost all the beauties are raven headed."  
  
"Fat chance, pyro."  
  
"Dream on, Snob."  
  
"Fire breath."  
  
"empty headed narcissist."  
  
"Short tempered Dragon."  
  
"Why you sorry excuse for … HEY, where did they go?" Asked Rei in surprise, looking around for the other three, who just vanished.  
  
Minako looked around too, only to see no one but Rei.  
  
"I don't know, ummm do you think they went ahead without us?" questioned Minako.  
  
"Well DUH."  
  
"Don't Duh me, you dragon face."  
  
"DRAGON FACE?? You MEAT BRAIN."  
  
"Meat brain???? I'll show you who's the meatbrain, you…."  
  
And the fight continues …   
  
Meanwhile, the other three girls reached school, only to find Motoki waiting for Usagi at the main gate.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, Hi girls." Greeted Motoki.  
  
"Ohayo Motoki-onee-san."  
  
"Morning Motoki-san."  
  
"Hi, Motoki-san."  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'd like to speak to you in private, if you don't mind." Said Motoki.  
  
"Oh, about what, Motoki-onee?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"well, umm about Mamoru's behaviors." He said, looking at the girls calm and collected expressions.  
  
"Oh, that." Said Usagi. "You can talk about that in front of Ami-chan, and Mako-chan. I don't mind." She said, a surprising serene smile filled her face.  
  
"You're not angry at him anymore?" He asked, in utter surprise.  
  
"Nah, I understand that Mamo-chan needs time until he can tell people about 'US'. I was just bewildered to know that he didn't confide in you Motoki-onee. After all, you ARE his best friend, ne? I mean, I told my friends about 'US' from the beginning. But, then again, he does like keeping to himself." Finished Usagi, exchanging a secretive smile with her now giggling friends.   
  
Mamo-chan? US? There is an 'US' between those two, and he never told me? ~ Motoki's mouth couldn't form any words. He just looked at Usagi, with a comical astonished expression all over his features.  
"Usagi, we better head to our classes, the first hour is about to start." Ami pointed out, with a wide grin on her face.  
"You're right Ami-chan, let's go. Talk to you later, Motoki-onee." Said Usagi to the still frozen Motoki, before walking away with the girls.  
  
In front of Usagis' classroom…  
  
"Knock him dead, Usagi-chan." Said Makoto.  
"Yeah, and remember the plan." Said Ami.  
"Okay guys, wish me luck." She said, before opening the door.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and opened her class door. The first thing she saw was Mamoru's shadow, leaning on the desk, facing the class.  
"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself before plastering a wide, cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"Good mooooooooooorninggggg." Greeted the ever so energetic Usagi, bursting into class.  
All the students, and Mamoru, turned their head to see Usagi's grand entrance.   
  
With super human power, Usagi managed to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth, when she saw Mamoru's black-blue eye.  
  
"You're late, Tsukino." Said Mamoru, with a stern, formal tone.  
"Oh, I am soooooooo very sorry, *Mamo-chan*." She apologized, and before he could do a thing, she gave him a quick peck on the check.  
  
Mamoru's jaw dropped, and he looked at Usagi as if she was a nutcase. As for the students, whispers, followed by more clear conversations, began to take place.  
  
"did you hear that? She just called him Mamo-chan." Whispered a student.  
  
"Wow, she kissed him."  
  
"Are they an item now?'  
  
"Does that mean we won't get our 'Free Grades' now?"  
  
"Damn, that lucky dog. Now I don't have a chance with her."  
  
"God I'm hungry."  
  
"Coolios, this is just like watching soup Operas."  
  
"*sniffle* that's so romantic."  
  
And the students talks went on and on. Now, getting back to our main characters, Usagi gave Mamoru a wide grin before sitting down.   
  
After sitting down, Usagi threw her new bomb, and gave the students another thing to talk about when she said:  
"Oh, I'm sorry I missed our *Detention* this morning, Mamo-chan." She said winking at him. "But, I'll make it up to you in *OUR* after school detention. After all, I can't leave my poor baby a whole day without *Detention.*"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
R&R ppl, and E-mail is REALY appreciated ^.^ hehe, I know I know, I'm soooooooooo evil for stopping there, but i still have one final to go so I can't write more until I finish my exam on Wednesday *curses evil exams from the negaverse* but, after I finish, chapters AND new stories will be flowing in ^.~ 


	6. Chapter5

School&Detention Chapter4 By: SilverBunny E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com --------------------------------------------------- AN: Hiya minna-chan, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, evil writer's block, but, you know what they say, better late than never, ne???? ^.^ please R&R minna, pleasssseeee?  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi in utter shock, he expected her to say ANYTHING but THAT. She actually announced that they were an item in front of the whole class. he didn't hear the growing whispers, he didn't hear all the giggles and laughs, all he could hear was her voice in his head repeating the words 'our detention' over and over again. He opened his mouth to say something, ANYTHING, but nothing came out. He just kept staring at her with the same shock, still un believing what she said, that is until he looked straight into her eyes, and saw the open challenge in them, then, and only then he regained his composure.  
  
"Well then, you seem to enjoy detention so much Ms. Odango, I wonder if you enjoy other punishments as well. Let's find out, shall we?" He said and grinned evilly at her, expecting her to back out from that challenge she threw in his face earlier.  
  
"Oh, do punish me Sensei, I have been a very bad girl" she said in the best seductive voice she could manage.  
  
"You're pushing it Odango, don't try my patience." He said in a warning voice, narrowing his eyes, and pressing his lips hard.  
  
Usagi just winked at him and let out a little giggle.  
  
"Wow, this is getting better every second." Whispered a student to another.  
  
"Shshshsh, be quiet, let's see what'll they do next." Said the second student.  
  
"So? What'll be my punishment, Mamo-chan?" Asked Usagi in a very VERY daring tone of voice.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Haruna-Sama looking at Mamoru and Usagi with questioning eyes.  
  
"Haruna-sama." Breathed Usagi looking at her teacher.  
  
Usagi was surprised to see her teacher and wished to whoever is listening up there that her teacher didn't hear what she said to Mamoru just now.  
  
"Is Usagi giving you any trouble, Mamoru-san?" Asked Haruna-sama, pointing her finger at Usagi.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, Haruna-Sama." He answered, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Good, because that girl needs discipline sometimes." She stated, turning her eyes to the now flushed Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, Haruna-San, I'm more than capable of showing her the *Discipline* that she deserves." He looked at Usagi and answered, stressing on the world 'discipline' with a mischievous glint forming in his Dark blue eyes. If his Usako is so determined to play -THAT- game with him, then he might as well show her the rules of that fiery game.  
  
'You brought this on yourself, Usako, so don't come complaining to me when things get too hot for you.' He thought, eyeing his little bunny, who didn't seem to be -THAT- comfortable at the moment.  
  
"Very well then, Mamoru-san. I'll leave her for you. Now, I just came to pick up some papers I left behind, I'll be out of your way in a minute." Said the teacher walking to her desk.  
  
Mamoru just nodded before turning to Usagi with the same mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You may sit down, Tsukino." He told her sweetly, and then liked his lower lip very slowly, making sure only she saw the challenge jester.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in horror at the site, but she slowly turned around and went to her seat.  
  
'Kami-sama, I'm in BIG trouble.' Thought Usagi frantically. 'I shouldn't have agreed to that STUPED plan in the first place.' She shivered when she remembered how he said the word discipline earlier. 'Okay Usagi, just calm down, just make it through this class and your friends will help you during lunch hour, just calm down and take a deep breath. You can do it Usagi, you can get through this class, you can do it.' She tried to calm herself down with no success. 'Oh man, who am I kidding??? I'm way over my head here.' She sighed in frustration.  
  
But luckily, the rest of the class session went without any major event. Mamoru just ignored Usagi the whole time, and she didn't even try to provoke him, she knew better than to do that now.  
  
And after what seemed like a millennium, the lunch break bell rang loudly, making our heroine sigh in relief. At that moment, the bell sounded like the voice of angels coming to her rescue. She thanked Kami-sama silently and then began gathering her things frantically. She didn't want to be the last person leaving the class, she didn't want any more scenes with Mamoru today, she just wanted to run away from him, just run away.  
  
She sprang to the door, trying to get out of the 'hell gate' as soon as she could, but her attempt failed when what seemed like big hands grab her wrist, holding her in place.  
  
Serena looked up to see Mamoru's eyes looking directly at hers.  
  
"And where do you think you're going???" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Let go of me." She hissed.  
  
Mamoru just smiled and looked around, when he made sure that all the students left already.  
  
"Let go of you? What about that *punishment* you requested earlier?" he said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Let go of me, you baka." She demanded, trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, is that a way to talk to your teacher?." He said sweetly, pulling her closer and interlocking his fingers behind her back. "But tell you what, I'll let you go if you call me by that cute nickname you used earlier."  
  
"I said, let go, Mamoru-baka." She demanded again, anger building up in her voice.  
  
"Wrong answer." He whispered before pulling the back of her head down with one of his hands, making her neck extend, and her face right toward his. He leaned on the desk for support and used his legs to hold her in place by wrapping them around her legs. He lowered his face slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers and slowly touched his lips to her.  
  
Usagi pressed her lips hard together in protest, but that made him push her head toward his and press his lips harder to hers. He took the tip of her lower lip in between his teeth and bit it hard. Usagi flinched and opened her mouth a little, giving his tongue the opportunity to slide in her mouth and conquer it victoriously. She tried to pull away in dispute but that made him deepens the kiss even more. Her mind ordered her body to push him away, but her traitorous body pulled closer, and her arm wrapped around him in need. When Mamoru saw how she surrendered to him, he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Now, let's try this again, what was the name you called me by earlier?" He asked softly, looking straight into her dazed eyes.  
  
"Let go of me, Baka." She whispered, trying to take in as much air as she could after that unexpected kiss.  
  
"Wrong again." He whispered and leaned on her again. But this time, instead of locking her mouth with his, he ran his lips on her fair skin. He caressed her cheeks with his lips and made his way to the crook of her neck. He bit her skin lightly and then started to suck that area in his mouth slowly, ever so slowly.  
  
"M..Mamo-chan..ummm" Gasped Usagi, clinging to his body for dear life.  
  
When she whispered his name like that and looked at her eyes again. "That's a good girl, see?? It wasn't that hard to say it." He whispered and kissed her lightly on her nose. "Now you may go." He said, pulling her away from him, and taking some steps back from her.  
  
Usagi looked at him in confusion. How could he be so warm and loving at a time, and distant and cold at another?? How could he talk to her like that after that intimate moment?  
  
"And don't bother coming to detention today, odango, I'm busy." He said before turning around and facing the window.  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing, she COULDN'T say anything. Her mouth dried all of a sudden and refused to talk. So she did the only thing she could do, she turned around and left the class quietly.  
  
"I love you Usako." He whispered to himself, and himself alone..  
  
----------------------------- R&R minna-chan, pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse??? 


	7. Chapter6

School & Detention  
  
Chapter:6  
  
By:SilverBunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: Still apply!!!  
  
********************************** "So?? What happened? Did you reach her?" Asked Rei, looking at Makoto.  
  
"No, couldn't find her anywhere." Makoto shock her head negatively.  
  
"Where did she go? No one saw her since first period, and we searched everywhere for her. I'm getting really worried, you guys." Ami looked really concerned and started to rub her arm nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Ami-chan, I'm sure she's okay." Assured Minako with a tone that didn't even convince herself.  
  
"It's all that baka, Mamoru's, fault." Stated Makoto in anger.  
  
"We don't know that for sure, Mako-chan." Said Minako.  
  
"Hey you heard what Umino said. They saw Usagi leave the classroom late on lunch break with a tear struck face." Makoto's anger was building fast, REALLY fast.  
  
"True but we have to ask Usagi about what happened before we rush into anything." Ami rationalized.  
  
"How can we ask her when SHE'S MISSING." Makoto started pacing around fury showing in her every step.  
  
"I say we ask HIM about what happened.. the hard way." Said Rei in a malicious voice, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Oh I like that, I like that very much." Agreed Makoto, making her hand into a fist and slamming it into her other palm.  
  
"Errr, you guys, won't that be just a tad TOO extreme." Said Minako, looking at the two angry girls.  
  
"Well, HE had it coming. Sure, Usagi may be a pain in you-know-where sometimes, and sure she can be the most annoying crybaby ever, not to mention her habit of stealing MY manga comics. Ugh or that time when she."  
  
"Errr, Rei-chan, you're getting off topic." Minako pointed out with a comical expression on her face.  
  
"Oh.umm, yeah heehee, sorry." Apologized Rei, blushing lightly. "What I was trying to say is that Usagi is a heart person. If you wanna hurt her bad, aim at her heart. I mean. if Mamoru didn't get to her she'd be wailing her lungs out in front of him, she tends to use the wailing show when someone try to annoy her or something, but the fact that she didn't use her wail show but instead disappeared like that means that he got to her, that he did hurt her. am I making ANY sense here??" She asked, looking at her friends.  
  
"Perfect sense." Answered Ami, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"So?? What are we gonna do?" Asked Minako.  
  
"Knock the truth outta him." Mamoru should be prepared because no one makes Makoto THAT angry without ending in the ICU, our poor Mamo-chan had it coming though.  
  
*****************  
  
"Thank you, Naru-chan, I really needed that." Said Usagi taking another sip of the herbal tea her friend, Naru, made for her.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, Usagi-chan." Said Naru smiling happily at her friend.  
  
"It's been a while since we hang with each other, hasn't it, Naru-chan?" Said Usagi, looking at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah it has." Nodded Naru smiling sweetly. Naru didn't need any explanation from her best friend to know what's happening. She knew what's going on between Usagi and that student-teacher, and she knew that Usagi liked him even if she constantly deny it, and even if they constantly bicker at each other. Naru saw the two of them together many times, she saw them in the arcade, she saw them fight in the street, and she witnessed what was happening in the school. And she was one of the many students who witnessed Mamoru's 'Usako's confession' last Monday.  
  
Usagi just smiled at her friend and looked at the cup in her hands, as if trying to vaporize all her worries with it's heat. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her lips were sealed with unspoken sorrows. Naru looked at her friend and a strong hand gripped her heart, a hand of guilt and shame, she felt guilty for not telling her friend what happened last Monday, and ashamed for favoring a grade over her friend. Naru's pure heart couldn't take it anymore, she knew what she owed to their friendship. And she wasn't the kind of friend who put anything above friendship and trust.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Said Naru hesitantly.  
  
"Hai, Naru-chan?" Usagi looked at her friend with still moist eyes.  
  
"What does he do to you?" Naru whispered her question.  
  
"umm He??? I don't know what you're talking about, Naru-chan." Usagi denied knowing what and who her friend was referring to, and returned her sad gaze to her cup.  
  
"You're such a bad liar, Usagi-chan, you always were ever since we were little kids." Said Naru smiling softly. "I know you better than you think. Now let us save time and energy and tell me or I will..."  
  
"He makes my heart stop." Usagi whispered, interrupting her friend, but never taking her eyes off her cup. "He makes my mouth suddenly dry like I was stranded in a desert for eternity. With his touch, he makes my flesh burn with desire, and my lips ache in anticipation. When I look at his eyes, my knees refuse to carry me anymore. When my lips touches his, I see heaven in all its glory , and bliss in all its marvel. His scent makes me forget all my surroundings and only acknowledge his intoxicating presence. His embrace takes me to a place I never been before, a place I don't want to leave." Finished Usagi and looked up at her friend, not trying to hold her tears anymore, but instead letting them run on her cheeks freely, without any restrains..  
  
"Usagi-chan." Even if Naru hasn't experienced those feelings yet, somehow she knew exactly what her friend is going through. And she was willing to do anything to help her friend, anything...  
  
"Usagi-chan, I have something to tell you. Last Monday.." Naru began to talk, and Usagi's eyes began to widen in utter surprise.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Minna-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Whispered an un-certain blue haired girl, pushing a branch out of her sight.  
  
"Of course it is, Ami-chan, it's perfect." Said a black haired girl, while running her hand in her long, raven strands.  
  
"Yeah, it's perfect alright, perfect for a backache that is." Grumbled the third, blonde girl, rubbing her back in obvious pain.  
  
"Will ya quit whining, Mina-chan. Gosh, we only arrived five minutes ago, and you never stopped complaining for one second." Said the forth, obviously annoyed, brunette.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME for being in pain, Mako-chan, EXCUSE ME for complaining about lying on my stomach, behind the bushes in A PUBLIC PARK, and EXCUSE ME for getting mud on my NEW OUTFIT." Said Minako in silence anger, blue sparks coming out of her eyes.  
  
Makoto was about to retort when Rei suddenly put her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shshs, settle it later, here he comes." Whispered Rei, pointing to a certain direction.  
  
The brunette just nodded, removing her friends' hand from her mouth, and staring at the appearing figure.  
  
A tall figure walked silently past the hidden quartet, never noticing their presence, not even with his superb abilities. Mamoru's usually alert and sharp mind was too occupied to notice his stalkers, it was occupied by a certain beautiful blond and his last encounter with her, and in his memory he was lost.  
  
"Look, if it isn't the one and only, Mamoru-san" Said a voice from behind him.  
  
Mamoru turned toward the voice only to see a black haired girl with fire in her eyes, and hostility in her pose.  
  
"Hello Rei-san." He greeted. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Actually, yes, I was." She said, the fire never died and the hostility never gone.  
  
"How may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Usagi." She said.  
  
"Sorry, not interested in the subject." He shrugged before turning around and attempting to walk away.  
  
Mamoru was about to walk away from Rei when he was greeted with another presence directly in front of him. A tall brunette stood in his path, her figure slightly shorter than his but her powerful presence radiated through out the whole area.  
  
"I believe Rei-chan haven't finished talking to you, pal." She said, her right hand already made into a fist beside her body.  
  
"But I have." He said in a low, threatening voice, narrowing his eyes in challenge.  
  
Mamoru wasn't ready to talk to Usagi's friends yet, he wasn't ready to deal with anything that reminded him of his Usako. He needed time to think, he needed time to figure out what's happening to his heart, he needed time to figure out how to make Usagi his, how to make her love him, how to make her forget what a jerk he was.  
  
"Now now, chill out 'Mamo-chan' we don't want to fight, we just want to chew the fat a little, right girls??' Said a cheerful voice from his right.  
  
When Mamoru heard the nickname his Usako gave him being said by another girl, a chill ran down his spine. He didn't like it at all, only his Usako may call him that, only his Usako makes it sound so beautiful and sweet.  
  
Mamoru turned his head to his right and looked at the girl with steel eyes. The blonde girl was leaning on a tree and a playful smile graces her lips, or was it a knowing smile?? He couldn't tell.  
  
"Don't call me that, No one calls me that." He said with a cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"No one but Usagi-chan, ne?? Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru turned to his left only to see a petite girl with big bright eyes that shone with brilliance and a smile that is filled with wisdom. She looked calmer than all the other girls put together. Her arms was folded over her chest and her eyes looked questioningly at him.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Ami-san. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go." He said looking at each one of them. " I don't have time for your girly games."  
  
Mamoru was surrounded by the four girls and he didn't like it one bit, those girls may look fragile and weak but their aura shone with power and strength, and if they decide to burry him in this secluded part of the park, no one is going to stop them. Four girls against one guy?? He'd say the odds were in their favor especially when someone like Kino Makoto was with them. Why was he thinking like this???? It's not like they're going to kill him or anything, right??? After what I did to Usako, of course they want to kill me, he thought in dismay.  
  
"Ugh, cut the crab, Mamoru. You're not only insulting my intuition, you're insulting Ami-chan's intelligence." Said Minako, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Minako-chan, that's not what we're here for." Rei was coming closer to where Mamoru stood, her eyes never losing their fire. "We only want to know what you did to her this morning and her whereabouts, Mamoru, that's all." She finished, standing directly in front of him.  
  
"I don't know anything." He said, before trying to walk away.  
  
Makoto cut his path again, her eyes colder than ever, and her fist tighter than before.  
  
"I told ya guys we should do it my way." She said, cracking her knuckles and giving him an evil smile.  
  
"That wont be necessary, Mako-chan."  
  
Everybody, including Mamoru, turned around to see the new comer. They all recognized the voice but none of them recognized the person at first. Sure she was still in her school uniform, and sure she still wore the same famous hairstyle, but something was defiantly changed. Mamoru's breath caught when he laid eyes on her. She stood there with an unmistakable aura of confidence, her head held up high, and her eyes gleamed with strength. Mamoru couldn't help but open his mouth like an idiot. He has never seen his Usako like this, he never thought he'd ever see her like this. Such confidence, such power. She was bursting with energy, and radiating with dominion.  
  
Usagi walked toward him with strong, confident strides, her head still held up high, and her eyes still beamed with strength, and her steps would put any royalty to shame. Mesmerized, Mamoru could only think about one thing, that is a true princess over there, a princess that he was hopelessly in love with.  
  
Usagi reached him and stood right in front of him, her eyes never leaving his. He expected her to insult him, he expected her to hit him, he expected her to do anything other than what she did. Usagi lifted her arms and grabbed both sides of his head in her hands, she pushed his head toward her fiercely and stretched her neck to reach him halfway. She placed her lips on his and pressed hard, then she lined the borders of his mouth gently with her tongue. The still shocked Mamoru parted his lips slightly in response to the gesture, making her tongue find away inside , and teasing his needy mouth. She has never kissed him like this and she was never the one who took the initiative, but our Mamoru wasn't about to complain. She continued to conquer his mouth harder, making his knees weaken and his body shiver in absolute need. His weakened knees finally gave up and he found himself kneeling in front of her, his tongue still dancing with hers and his arms around her slim waste asking, begging for more. Now Usagi was standing above him, her neck flexed, her hands around his head, and her kiss still casting a spell on his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity, Usagi suddenly lifted her head and pushed him away vigorously, making the still dazed Mamoru land on his rear.  
  
"Listen to me Mamoru, and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." She began. "I will give you until Saturday to confess, and don't insult me by pretending you don't know what I mean. And if you don't confess by then, I will never EVER give you a second chance, got that?" She finished with a warning tone, before turning to her friends and smiling sweetly. "I'm in the mood for some ice-cream, coming, minna-chan??" She asked walking away from him. Her friends exchanged surprised looks before following her silently.  
  
Mamoru just sat there on the ground, not even attempting to get up, and stared at her vanishing silhouette. His knees were still too weak to carry him, and his head was still too light to think.  
  
**********************  
  
TADAAAA, you like??? How about that kiss, huh??? Great punishment if you ask me^.~ do you guys know how many times those two kissed in this fic?? I sure lost count *grinz* this story is reaching it's end so feedback would be welcomed, and NEEDED so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me what you think, please please pleasssssssssssssse??? Oh and sorry about the lack of editing in my fics, I'm so lazy to edit ^.^;;;;;;;;; 


	8. Chapter7

AN: Hey ppl, it took me long enough, I know ;;;; I have like a million excuse but I'm not going to bore you with any of them, sorry for the loooooooooong delay, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting (if you haven't forgotten about this story anyway ;;;) I hope you enjoy this new installment, please R&R and tell me what you think :)

P.S: please don't e-mail me, my e-mail is kinda dead so until I open it or get a new one, please tell me anything thru the reviews and I'll get back to you when I can…

Disclaimers: Apply!

School & Detention

Chapter:7

By:SilverBunny

It's finally Thursday, only two teaching days are left before Mamoru's week as a teacher ends. Tomorrow is his last day as a student teacher, but that never even crossed his dazed mind. Mamoru lay back on his sofa, not thinking about his last two days, not thinking about his project, not even thinking about the exam he should give his students tomorrow, but thinking about Usagi's last words for him. She wanted him to confess, but confess what? Confess about how he bribed her classmates? Confess about how he panicked and called her Usako in front of the class? Or confess about his love for her? The truth is Mamoru did not want to confess anything; the last thing he wanted right now is to confess his love for her, not until he finds out how she feels about him. What if she didn't love him? What if she rejects his love? So many fears, so many worries, and so little time. Usagi told him he has until Saturday; she certainly looked like she meant every single word of what she said.

'_I will never EVER give you a second chance'_

A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered her warning.

"Usako, Do you love me?" He breathed, his voice shaken with worries…

"Good morning Mamoru-san." Said the class with one voice.

"Good morning class, please sit down." Greeted Mamoru gesturing for them to sit down.

"So, tomorrow is the last day for me as your teacher." He said after they took their seats. "I hope I wasn't THAT bad."

"Actually you were very amusing, Mamoru-san" said Umino, smiling at the sight of Mamoru's black-blue eye.

Mamoru smiled at the remark without even attempting to say anything. For some reason, talking demanded too much energy of him, energy he could not provide. He glanced at Usagi's empty seat and sighed heavily. He didn't know whether he should be thankful that she's not here or upset. He wanted to be away from her to think about yesterday and yet his whole being yearned for her lively presence.

You're such a mess Mamoru. He thought wearily and headed for the blackboard. Mamoru picked up the white chalk and started to write the title absentmindedly.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for being late, Mamoru-sensei." A cheerful, lively voice echoed through the class.

When hearing the voice, Mamoru's whole body stiffened and his hand unintentionally pressed the chalk hard onto the board. The chalk snapped with the sudden pressure, and the broken fragment flew right into his right eye.

"DAMN IT." Mamoru cursed in frustration and pain, his hand already covering his eye.

"Oh my God, Mamoru-san are you alright."

"Do you need a doctor, Mamoru-san?"

"You didn't lose your eye, did you?"

In a matter of seconds, Mamoru was surrounded by the worried students, all but the one he wanted to be there the most.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Still pressing his eye with his hand, Mamoru looked up, his unheart eye searching, hoping, yearning for his Usako, but she was nowhere to be found.

_I guess I found out the answer to my question. _He thought with frustration, his heart hearting a thousand times more than his eye….

"And you just left him there?" Rei's eyes widened with surprise.

"I panicked, I did not know what to do." Usagi's voice shock with fear.

Usagi could not stop thinking about what happened. She still remembers how it took her all night to collect enough courage to go to class this morning. She still remembers how she stood frozen outside the class for fifteen minutes before she managed to plaster a fake cheerful smile on her weary face. And she certainly still remembers how stiff he got when he heard her voice, how her voice was the reason for what happened. She wanted to be by his side so badly. She wanted to be with him, to help him with whatever he wanted, to be the shoulder he leaned on whenever he felt pain, and to be the only one he ever needed. But what if he took her presence as pressure? What if he wanted to be away from her? Too many possibilities, too many fearsome possibilities.

"It's my fault. He's hurt and it's entirely my fault." She let out in a sad whisper.

"Don't be silly Usagi, it's not your fault. " Makoto left her spot by the dresser and sat beside Usagi on her bed. "Besides, I really don't think anything happened to him." She continued, putting her arm around Usagi's shoulder reassuringly.

"I totally agree with mako-chan." Said Minako. "Mamoru is tough enough to handle a chalked eye."

"Usagi Honey, phone call." Mrs. Tsukino's voice suddenly cut through the air.

"I'll be right back." Said Usagi in diminished spirits and left her room.

"Do you guys think they'll work it out?" Asked Ami, looking at her friends.

"I don't know. Every time we think things are getting better, something bad happens, I really can't tell anymore." Rei's frustration was very obvious.

"Their problem is that they both have too much pride. Both of them want the other to confess first, which is totally wrong. You can never mix pride and love, it's impossible." Finished Minako, shaking her head in emphasis.

"For once I agree with you." Said Rei. "And I also think we made things worse with our interference."

"Shhh, I think I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, it might be Usagi." Said Makoto, pressing her index finger to her lips making the 'be quite' gesture.

The door opened, and the blond odango atama slowly entered the room.

"I have great news." She hurriedly said, a genuine smile lighting her face. "That was Naru-chan, she said Mamoru was okay, his eye is a bit swollen and he was advised by the doctor to wear an eye patch for two days but nothing serious."

"Thank heavens." Said Minako, an equally genuine smile lighting her face.

"See? I told you so." Makoto was happy to see a smile on her friend's face.

"Now that we know he's okay, how about we go out and grab something to eat, I'm starving." Suggested Rei with a cheerful tone.

"Now that you mention it, I AM hungry." Said Ami, clenching her stomach.

"Wow, Ami Admitting hunger before Usagi. I never thought I'd see THAT." Rei was obviously trying to add humor to the situation and her attempt wasn't in vain.

"What did that supposed to mean, Dragon face." Usagi put her hands on her waist, challenge in her eyes.

"Means what it sounded like or are you too much of a meatball head to figure it out." Rei accepted the obvious challenge without hesitation.

"Oh that's a low blow, Pyro, even for a fire breath like you."

"FIRE BREATH? I'll show YOU fire breath you little twit."

And the word fight began…….

The other three girls looked at the two bickering girls and at each other before sighing in frustration. They knew now that those two began yet another word fight and food will have to wait until it finishes. But deep down, they also knew that Usagi's spirits are getting higher, and that made food not so important , that made nothing seems more important at this very moment………

Once chapter to go before this story finishes. There my or may not be an epilogue, I still don't know. Thank you for reading everyone, until next time 

P.S.

Not edited, I know…sorry …..


End file.
